Areas that are being followed or were reviewed include those of vinyl halide-type compounds, methanol (proposed for many new and expanded uses), paraquat (an herbicide also used for destructive spraying of illicit marihuana), conditions causing stratospheric alterations (particularly the presumed ozone reduction and transmission of additional short wave solar ultraviolet radiation to earth), aminimide compounds, hazards of synthetic energy production processes (mainly coal conversion), asbestos substitutes, and polybrominated biphenyls.